


Happy Thanksgiving

by blackclovers



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, ben is evie's brother, evie is nervous, mal is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackclovers/pseuds/blackclovers
Summary: Mal has got to be the most oblivious person on earth. And unfortunately for Evie, that is who she fell for.





	Happy Thanksgiving

"Hold up, you're spending Thanksgiving with Evie and her family?! Evie from your AP History class?! That really hot, nerdy cheerleader?!" Uma asks her best friend. Mal on the other hand is trying to pay attention to the movie that was playing on Uma's new 4K flat screen. Uma rolled her eyes at her best friend ignoring her and snatched the bag of flamin' hot cheetos that Mal was snacking on, which finally got her attention.

"Bitch! I was eating that!"

"Yeah well you're gonna answer my questions now" Uma replied.

Mal sighed turned to face her friend. She was hoping to just chill and watch some Netflix with her best friend on this fine and lazy Saturday evening, but Uma had other plans.

The two of them have been friends since they were in preschool and they made it a tradition to spend Thanksgiving with Uma's family every year. Mal's mother was always busy and away on business trips during the holiday season. Uma knew how much her best friend hated being alone, although Mal would never admit it because she loved putting a facade of being tough and not caring.

However, Uma knew deep down that Mal was sensitive and wanted attention from others. Which was why Uma felt very confused when Mal casually mentioned that she would be over at Evie's house for Thanksgiving. Now, don’t be mistaken. Uma was very glad that Mal wouldn't be alone for Thanksgiving because for the first time in years, Uma won't be able to invite Mal over. Instead, Uma will be celebrating with her boyfriend, Harry, and his family. Uma and her mother still made sure that they will be bringing some of their food because she doesn't trust mac n cheese, stuffing or turkey from people who aren't her mother. With that being said, Uma would still love to know how and why Mal got invited to Evie's Thanksgiving because her best friend being acquainted with one of the most popular girl in school was news to her and she and Mal were practically glued to the hip since they could talk and got into their first of many fights.

It's no secret to the entire student body that Mal was not the most social person. In fact, the blonde is probably  _known_  for being the human embodiment of rage and isolation, with the exception of a select few individuals. This was why the idea that anyone who wasn't Uma or Jay inviting Mal over to their home was almost as unbelievable as saying you discovered a UFO flying through the night with an alien riding a unicorn following it. 

However, Evie wasn't just anyone. 

It would be a huge understatement to say that Evie was just a nice and popular girl. Evie was the textbook definition of 'perfect'. Most people who knew the Latin brunette would probably say that a picture of her would be found next to the definition of the word 'perfect' in a Merriam Webster dictionary.  Evie is the co-captain of the cheer-leading team, the student body president, has impeccable fashion sense, taking all AP courses and still maintaining a 4.0 GPA  _and_  she is arguably the nicest girl in school. If she were any more perfect, she would have to be the result of artificial intelligence because that girl one more talent away from being a robot.

"So, what do you wanna ask?" Mal groaned and tried to reach for her bag of chips.

"How and why did Evie invite you over to Thanksgiving? Forget friends, I didn't even know you two were acquaintances."

"We're not friends, exactly? She and I worked for a project together for AP US History last month and after that, we got along in class. She would help me out with some classes and we’d talk occasionally on Facebook and Snapchat."

"You have her on snapchat?! Wait-You have a snapchat?! You fake bitch! You told me you deleted that!" Uma screams and smacks Mal on the shoulder, making the latter groan in pain.

"I have you on Facebook, Instagram  _and_ Twitter. I think that's good enough! I barely use snapchat! Anyways, as I was saying, we chat occasionally and earlier this week, she had asked me what my plans for Thanksgiving break are. I told her that usually I spend it with you and your mother, but this year you and your mom are spending it with Harry's family. So, I told her that I was planning to just stay home alone and shop online for Black Friday deals. She hears that and looks at me like I told her I ran over a cat on my way to school! Next thing I know, she tells me to come over to her place because her family makes a lot of food every year and 'the more the merrier'. I was going to refuse her because I didn't think we were close enough to be chillin' at her family's Thanksgiving and I didn't want to be a bother, but she insisted and finally I agreed."

Uma listens and lets the story sink in before slowly grinning and Mal didn't like it one bit. The blonde frowns at her best friend before sighing.

"Alright, what is so funny? Anything you find amusing is never good for me." says Mal and Uma chuckles.

"Hey, what makes you think it's always bad? Look at it this way, the girl you've had a crush on since our freshmen year-"

"I do NOT have a crush on her" Mal interrupts.

"Okay fine. The girl you've found interesting since our freshmen year invites you over for Thanksgiving, which is a very intimate holiday, and she is a very open lesbian and single. You may not be aware of this, but you're attractive to a lot of our peers. I don't get it because you're a huge ass mess inside and out, but people find you hot; it's just your attitude that scares them away. I've also heard from Jay that Audrey had asked Carlos to ask him if you're single and gay because Evie was curious."

"Uma, you are confusing me with this he said, she said, they said. I don't give a fuck. Just get to the point."

"My point is, I think Evie likes you. And I mean she has a crush on you, which is why she invited you over to her house."

Mal cackles in response as if it's the most absurd thing she has ever heard. 

"That's ridiculous. There is no way Evie of all people would have a crush on me.

-

"Okay so I invited Mal over to my family's Thanksgiving because I was tired of her not noticing that I have a huge crush on her." Evie confesses.

Audrey and Carlos both choke on their coffee at the same time and Evie watches with amusement as they cough and try to catch their breaths. Carlos was the first to regain his composure and he wipes the espresso off his table before looking at his best friend. The three of them were in a Starbucks by the movie theater that Saturday evening. They had just finished a movie and dinner and Audrey wanted some coffee. Everything was peaceful and quiet until Evie dropped that bomb on them.

"You did what now?!" asked Carlos.

"I invited Mal over to my house for Thanksgiving."

"And she agreed?" Audrey asks, still coughing.

"It took some convincing, but when she said she doesn't have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with, I felt sad, so I told her to come over." Evie shyly admitted to her two best friends. Carlos was smiling while Audrey was grinning.

"It's about time you stepped it up! You've been crushing hard on Mal since like forever!" Audrey teased.

"I have not!" Evie yelled.

"You literally offered to room with her and Uma instead of me and Jane during our freshman year trip to Boston."

"Hey! It's because they weren't really comfortable with anyone else and I didn't want Lonnie to feel lonely without you two! Plus, Carlos and I went to the same middle school as them so at least we weren't complete strangers."

"Okay since we're talking about middle school, what about that time in the 7th grade when you heard some girls talk shit about Mal and you defended her even though they were your 'friends' and Mal, Uma and Jay weren't." Carlos reminded his best friend. The brunette opened her mouth to refute her best friend, but realized it was futile and sighed.

"Damn girl, you've been crushing on her since the 7th grade?! You must have it bad" says Audrey. They didn't become friends until high school because they went to different middle schools. The high school that Jay, Carlos, Uma, Mal, Harry, Gil and a few other students were zoned to had been shut down for poor academic results. So, the district had to be rewritten and those children were zoned into a different school instead, one in a much more affluent neighborhood. There was some protest at first about inviting students from other neighborhoods, but the council persisted and eventually people came to accept the new students. What also set Evie apart from her acquaintances in middle school was that she was actually pretty well-off. She had been adopted into a wealthy political family, but she insisted on staying in her middle school because that was where she felt most comfortable. It was  _totally_  not because of her crush on Mal. Evie swears to God it wasn't. 

"Actually, I'm sure Evie has been crushing on her since the first day of 6th grade" Carlos corrected, and Audrey cooed while Evie looked away to hide her blush. Even though Evie was not one to get embarrassed often. After all, when you're as flawless and talented as Evie, you have a right to be confident, but Mal has always been the one person to make her weak.

"Girl, you need to hurry up and get your girl. We're seniors now and after college applications and acceptances and AP exams the year is just going to fly by. Before you know it, it's going to be graduation and you might never see Mal again!" Audrey dramatically tells her friend as if it’s the most tragic thing ever. Evie really wishes Audrey would watch less dramas and hit the textbooks more. Although Audrey meant it as a joke, she didn't want Evie to give up on her crush without even trying first.

"I know... I promise I'll try"

“That’s my best friend!” Carlos cheers.

-

The next week went by rather slowly for most of the students, everyone was ready to start their four-day weekend. Some even left early to get on flights to celebrate Thanksgiving with their families elsewhere. Evie on the other hand felt the week was going by too quickly and before she knew it, it was Wednesday afternoon. As the days got closer to Thanksgiving, the more anxious Evie became. After all, who wouldn't be nervous if they knew their longtime crush was spending a day with them and their family.

And when that realization finally hit Evie in the middle of her AP Chemistry class, it was like getting run over by a truck.

 _Oh my God. She's going to be in my house and with my family. Oh god mom, dad, Ben and everyone else are going to embarrass me, I just know it! Why did I invite her over?!_  Evie panicked to herself. 

Meanwhile Mal was in the middle of P.E and she too was getting more nervous about spending Thanksgiving with Evie. 

 _Shit, why did I agree?! I'm barely her friend! What is her family going to think about her inviting some random person over?_  Mal was so caught up in her train of thought that she didn't notice the volleyball coming her way and Uma screaming at her to get out of the way. 

Needless to say, her frantic thoughts about Evie were replaced with immense pain.

Volleyball hurts like a bitch.

"You're such a dumbass" Uma says while sitting with Mal on the benches while the latter had an ice pack to soothe the huge knot that was on her head. The two of them were given an excuse to sit out the rest of P.E, mostly because the whole school knew Mal and Uma were basically inseparable. Their teacher settled for having Uma keep Mal company for the rest of the gym period.

"Woooow, your best friend gets smacked by a volleyball and that's all you have to say."

"Well you're alive, aren't you?"

"And you suck." Mal muttered.

"Yeah yeah, what had you so distracted? I know you don't care for P.E, but you usually don't end up needing ice packs. So, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing"

"C'mon. We got another 15 minutes of this class. Might as well talk."

"It's nothing serious. I was just thinking about tomorrow."

Uma smirked and Mal instantly regretted talking "ooh you mean going over to your future wife's house and meeting her family".

"Man fuck you. I am not telling you shit next time" Mal replies and rolls her eyes.

"I'm kidding. I hope you have fun. You need more friends, loser."

“Thanks, dumbass”

-

Thanksgiving morning finally arrived and Mal sighed as she turned off her alarm.

8:45AM

Usually she would sleep in on breaks, but she did not want to be rude and show up to Evie’s Thanksgiving just for food. The blonde had decided to at least bring cookies over to Evie’s house and actually spend the afternoon with the generous girl. It’s the least she could do to repay Evie for her kindness.

After counting to ten, Mal got up and showered for 20 minutes and did the rest of her morning routine before making her way into the kitchen. Her mother had left two days ago to California, something about a major business case in Silicon Valley. Mal zoned out half way, her mother’s business talk was always boring to her and she spent years not listening to her business trips, why would she start now?

Once she was finished, Mal began baking some cookies and used reese’s pieces to match the fall and Thanksgiving look. She turned on the small television that was in the kitchen to watch something on Netflix while the cookies baked in the oven and was pretty engrossed in the show until she felt her phone vibrate.

From: Evie

Hey Mal! I just wanted to ask if 11AM works for you? We don’t really eat until like 6 or 7 in my family, but I wouldn’t mind having some company over early. Ben is hanging out with his friends from high school since he just got back from college, so it’s just going to be my parents, some of their relatives and me. It’s cool if you wanna come later tho. I don’t mind :)

Mal smiles at how considerate her classmate was and types a response.

To: Evie

Hey no worries. 11 sounds good. I’ll be over in like an hour. Thanks again for inviting me over to celebrate with your family. It was really nice and meant a lot to me. Happy Thanksgiving btw.

Mal turns her attention back to her cookies and saw that they had finished baking. She tries one of them to ensure that they were good and smiles proudly at her own work.

Suddenly her phone vibrates again, and she assumed it was a reply from Evie.

From: Uma

My mom said, ‘Happy Thanksgiving’ and Harry said to plan a double date when you and Evie become girlfriends. Happy Thanksgiving bitch! Ily!

Mal almost choked on her own cookie reading Uma’s text.

-

True to her word, Mal arrived around 10:55AM and rings Evie’s doorbell. She felt somewhat out of place when she saw how large Evie’s house was compared to hers and Uma’s and Jay’s, but that’s to be expected since Evie’s parents were from a longtime political family. Adam was a governor and Belle was a congresswoman and both of them were lawyers.

A little kid opens the door for Mal and the teenager assumes that it’s one of Evie and Ben’s cousins.

“Hello. Is Evie here?” Mal tries her best to be as polite as possible. She wasn’t too fond of children, but she wasn’t planning to make one of Evie’s cousins cry. The little girl had a friendly smile and big round glasses.

The young girl nods and opens the door fully to let Mal inside.

“Are those cookies?!” she asks and gets excited.

“Yup! I made them for Evie and you guys!”

“Dizzy, who are you talking t- oh! Hi, Mal!” Evie smiles and offers Mal a hug.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Evie. Thank you again for inviting me”

“No problem. Mal this is my cousin, Dizzy. Dizzy, say hello to Mal”

“Hello Mal! I’m Dizzy!”

“Nice to meet you, Dizzy” Mal greets.

Evie notices the cookies in Mal’s arms and says, “oh you shouldn’t have! My mom and the rest of the family made a lot of pies already but thank you so much! I’ll bring these into the kitchen for later! Please make yourself at home. My room is on the third floor and it’s the second room to the right of the staircase. My bathroom is right next to it too.”

Once again, Mal is surprised by the extent of Evie’s affluence. The girl truly had it all and was still the kindest girl in school. Maybe the rumors that she is artificial intelligence wasn’t that ridiculous after all. Following Evie’s instructions, Mal makes her way to Evie’s room and was pleasantly surprised that it was not as bright as she expected. She had assumed Evie was someone who would have a neon pink room with a bunch of lights, but instead it was a calming and relaxing blue. Mal takes a seat on the chair in the room and watches whatever Evie had been watching previously on her television. She didn’t want to roam around too much and touch things without permission.

Evie enters her room about 5 minutes later and closes the door behind her, giving the two of them some privacy.

“You’ve got a nice room and house” Mal comments.

“Thank you, maybe next time I can come over to your house” Evie smiles and Mal chuckles.

“You’ll be disappointed. My house is nowhere near as impressive as yours”

“That’s for me to decide. Plus, I’ll get to say I am one of the few people who got to set foot into the infamous Mal’s home. Sounds like an honor to me.”

“Infamous?”

“You’re quite popular in school, you know?”

“Yeah right. Uma and I just stick with ourselves and Harry, Gil and Jay sometimes. I’m not that into socializing. I’m just waiting for graduation at this point. If anyone is truly popular, it’s you. Everyone wants to be your friend both in and out of school.” Mal chuckles.

“Well when I mean popular, I meant you’re also quite well-known. Sure, not in the same way as Audrey and me, we’re like the cliché teen movie clique. You, on the other hand, get everyone’s attention without meaning to.”

“I doubt that” Mal shrugs her shoulders and Evie shakes her head.

“You got my attention, didn’t you?”

Mal wasn’t sure how to respond, especially with the way that Evie was staring at her. Something felt different, sure Evie was known to be nice to everyone, but Mal wasn’t sure if this situation or conversation would qualify as the usual niceness. If Evie was a robot for being too perfect, Mal would be a robot because of her lack of understanding others. Even Uma finds Mal’s oblivious and clueless personality very frustrating sometimes. Not sure what to say, Mal says the only thing that comes to her mind.

“Thanks Evie, you’re a really nice person.”

-

They spend the next 2 hours watching a film in Evie’s room and Evie wanted to make advances but was simply too shy. She was also kind of disheartened by Mal’s reaction earlier. According to what she heard from Carlos, who spoke to Uma and Jay, Mal was possibly the densest person on the planet. The girl wouldn’t know you had feelings for her even if you wrote it in the sky on a jet.

Once the movie finished, Evie asked Mal if she wanted some fresh air. It was a rather chilly November, but the sky was clear and it’s better than just staying in Evie’s room until the feast was ready. Mal agrees and she leaves the room, so Evie could change her outfit. Evie informs her mother that she was going to hang out with Mal for a while and that they will be back for dinner.

The two of them walk side by side in silence, enjoying the view of crisp leaves on the floor and some of the Thanksgiving decorations in the other houses. One house even had a giant inflatable turkey.

“So, what colleges are you thinking of?” Evie asks to start a conversation.

“I’m not really sure yet. But maybe some state college to save money you know? What about you?”

“Ben is currently in Yale because that’s where our dad went. I was thinking maybe Princeton because that’s where our mom went. If not, maybe Columbia because I wouldn’t mind staying here in New York. I guess, I’ll just apply to them all and see how things go, you know?”

“It’s amazing that you’re even thinking about those schools. Uma and I couldn’t even dream about applying there. We would probably set a record on quickest denial. Forget dream schools, those are fantasy schools. We’d have to be delusional to think we could get in there.”

“You don’t know that”

“Evie, you’re in my AP History, you know my grade. And AP History isn’t even my worst class.”

“You’re not giving yourself enough credit. But what is your first choice?”

“Maybe Binghamton or Stony Brook?”

“Huh, I didn’t see you as the party school type.”

“I’m not, but they’re affordable and I’d get to move away from home for a while. I mean, it’s not like my mom is really home that often anyway, but a chance to be more independent would be cool. Uma and I are both deciding because we plan on being roommates when we’re there.”

“You two are really close. I remember you two being this close even back in middle school.”

“Yeah, it sounds sappy, but she’s my best friend and I wouldn’t feel right without her. Even though she is a pain the ass most of the time.”

“That’s really sweet though. But, keep me posted about what school you decide, Binghamton and Stony Brook are on my list of SUNYs too because these private schools are expensive.” Evie tells Mal. She was not going to mention that she is only thinking about state schools because of her, it would probably creep Mal out. It’s not like Evie really has to worry about tuition, especially since it’s guaranteed that she will most likely get full scholarships to any school she applies to with her grades and extracurriculars.

“Will do” Mal smiles.

-

They return to the house around 5 and by now, most of the family is there, including Evie’s brother, Ben. Ben is a rather attractive young man and Mal thinks he and Evie look somewhat alike despite not being related by blood. Maybe it’s because they’re both wearing blue from head to toe.

“I’m Ben. Nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you from Evie” Ben politely greets Mal and shakes her hand

“I’m Mal, nice to meet you too. And really?”

“Yes. And I meant _a lot_ ” Ben grins at his sister, who looked like she was ready to jump him. Mal didn’t understand what Ben meant but settled for nodding.

“Thank you, your sister is really kind. We’re not even that close and she welcomed me.”

“Oh, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind being close to you. In fact I think she told me she wouldn’t mind if the two of you beca-“

“OKAAAY! Mal lemme introduce you to rest of my family!” Evie nervously laughs and pulls Mal away from her brother, she kept a mental note to get back at Ben later. The brunette introduces Mal to the rest of her family before finally introducing the blonde to her parents. Evie had to mentally prepare herself because if Ben was already that bad, her parents are going to be another story. When they found out Evie was bringing a friend over, Adam and Belle were curious to see who the mystery girl was. They were very aware and accepting of Evie’s sexuality and also of how fond Evie was of Mal.

“It is very nice to finally meet you, Mal. Our daughter has a lot of things to say about you. In fact, she talks about you a lot.” Belle says.

“ _Moooom_ ” Evie groans

“So, I’ve heard. And it’s a pleasure to meet you, congresswoman.”

“The pleasure is all ours. Adam and I have always been curious to see why our little girl choose to stay in her old middle school, instead of enrolling into her brother’s middle school.”

Mal doesn’t mask her confusion and Evie wants to just disappear. This Thanksgiving is proving to be way more than Evie has bargained for and Mal doesn’t seem to be getting the hint anytime soon that Evie was interested in her.

-

The rest of the evening continue with Evie’s family hinting of Evie’s infatuation with Mal, but the latter just played it off as playful banter. Mal’s obliviousness is going to kill Evie soon, either that or embarrassment.

 “Your cookies were really good.” Evie said to Mal, the two of them were back in Evie’s room and Evie’s family had convinced Mal to stay over for the night since it was rather late, and she wouldn’t have anyone home. Mal sees where Evie gets her kind and giving nature from. And Evie wasn’t kidding when she said her family always made a lot of food for this holiday. Mal thinks she had eaten enough to not need food for the rest of the week and they still have a lot of food left over for tomorrow and the weekend. They had even asked Mal to bring some home with her tomorrow because they couldn’t possibly finish it all on their own.

“Thank you, I’ll make some more for you next time then.” Mal smiles.

“I’d love that.”

They sit in comfortable silence and Evie has come to accept that maybe she’ll confess to Mal in another day. She’s waited six years already; a little more waiting isn’t going to kill her. At least she doesn’t think it can kill her. Or she hopes it doesn’t. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard Mal call her name.

“Hey Evie?”

“Yes?”

“This might be stupid, and I totally blame Uma for this, but she told me that you might like me? Just say no, and I’ll tell Uma that she was being dumb.”

“…”

Mal watches Evie with a curious expression before chuckling.

“Yeah, sorry for being weird. I knew Uma was just messing with me. You could do so much better than the likes of me anyway.”

Evie sighs and that catches Mal’s attention, “But, I do. I do like you”. The brunette confesses and feels a huge weight of her shoulder. That was until she heard Mal’s response.

“I like you too? After all, we’re friends now right?” Mal replies.

If it wasn’t a rude thing to do, Evie would have facepalmed and just walked away. It is official, Mal is definitely the most oblivious person on earth. And it is just Evie’s luck that she fell for this most oblivious person on earth. What did she do wrong in her past life?

Evie shakes her head for the hundredth time of the night and leans forward until their faces are just inches apart.

“No, Mal. I _like_ you”

It’s only now that Mal seems to be, very slowly, but finally catching on. The brunette stares at Mal and the latter catches herself mesmerized by the girl’s eyes.

“You’re so oblivious. I like you Mal. I’ve been hinting at it all day. Actually, I’ve been hinting at it for a long time.”

Mal listens quietly as a sign for Evie to continue.

“I think I’ve liked you since we were middle schoolers, but you didn’t even know I existed because you were always around only Jay and Uma. I thought things would be different once we got to high school, but you became even more unreachable. I was about to give up and then we had that project together and I thought maybe we would finally get somewhere. Why else did you think I would ask to room with you and Uma freshmen year for that fieldtrip to Boston? Why did I ask you if you were going to the dances every year even though I knew you weren’t planning to? Why do you think I took AP US History with you instead of AP Psychology with Audrey? Why do you think I let you copy some of my homework, help you in all your classes and invited you over to my house today? Why do you think I asked what colleges you’re thinking about going to? I like you! I like you a lot!”

Evie gets even closer and they could almost feel each other’s breaths with their close proximity. Mal should hate having someone in her personal space like this, but for some reason, she doesn’t.

“Just say the word ‘no’ and I won’t do it. I don’t want to force you or make you uncomfortable” Evie tells Mal.

Mal finally comes back to reality and manages to respond.

“Kiss me”

Evie wastes no time to close the gap between them.

Mal may be oblivious and frustrating, and caused Evie to lose some years of her life after all that stress, but that kiss was so worth the wait. And for the first time in Mal’s life, she was glad Uma was correct.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a good holiday weekend! Thank you for reading :)
> 
> @emmagildas on twitter


End file.
